My All is In You, My Angel
by hyuknie
Summary: Aku tidak mau takdirku seperti ini.Tapi aku lebih tidak mau Cinta ku harus berakhir sedih. Aku pilih Cintaku, karena aku tahu, Cinta ku yang akan membawaku kepada takdirku yang sangat Indah.Jika kau pergi, tolong sampaikan padaNya untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaanku, yaitu memutar waktu sebelum kau pergi.Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku terlebih dahulu. KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My all is in you, My Angel.**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Genre : sad, romance, M-Preg**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (25 Tahun)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (23 Tahun)**

**Other Cast : - Cho Hangeng**

** - Cho Heechul**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Aku tidak mau takdirku seperti ini. Tapi aku lebih tidak mau Cinta ku harus berakhir sedih. Aku pilih Cintaku, karena aku tahu, Cinta ku yang akan membawaku kepada takdirku yang sangat Indah. Dengan nya, dan terutama dengan mu. Jika kau pergi, tolong sampaikan padaNya untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaanku, yaitu memutar waktu sebelum kau pergi. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takkan mampu hidup tanpamu. Ini bukan sebuah kata-kata para pujangga Cinta, tapi ini adalah benar kata hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku, jiwaku,malaikatku….I can't live without you, My all is in you.

**Author Note :**

Sebuah pengenalan diri melalui tulisan. RCL please…

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

*****My all is in you*****

"Apa maksudmu,appa? Kau sudah GILA?" Seorang anak namja berteriak memastikan perkataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh ayahnya.

"mianhae, chagi. Tapi appa mu harus berkata seperti itu untuk melepaskannya dari kesalahan ini. Kau tahu, nama baik ayahmu harus tetap kita jaga sebelum waktunya" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih dikategorikan cantik mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang berteriak pada appanya. Cho Heechul, istri dari Cho hangeng menepuk pundak anaknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan anaknya agar mau berbicara baik-baik tanpa harus emosi.

"Eomma, ini keterlaluan…. Appa, appa….aku tidak mau! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak mengatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap keputusan appanya.

"Kyu~~~Appa mohon. Kau tahu appa sebentar lagi akan diangkat sebagai kepala kejaksaan di negri ini. Apa yang harus appa lakukan, jika tim verifikasi kelakukan baik nanti menemukan kecacatan appa hanya karena anak sialan itu?" Hangeng mencoba kembali menjelaskan kepada anaknya mengapa ia harus mengambil keputusan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak harus menikahi seorang namja kan, appa~~~" Kyuhyun masih mencoba bernegoisasi dengan appanya, dengan suara yang telah lemah.

"Kyu, jika bukan karena appa mu tidak sengaja menabrak anak itu, kami tidak akan memintamu dan memohon seperti ini kyu, eomma mohon, turutin apa permintaan appamu, ini demi keluarga baik kita" Heechul masih terus membujuk Kyuhyun agar ia mau menurutin permintaan mereka.

"Jika appa tidak sengaja, masalah ini akan beres,eomma. Ayolah, appa seorang jaksa dan pasti juga akan bisa membela dirinya dengan tuduhan seperti ini. Mengapa harus aku yang kalian korbankan?" Kyuhyun masih terus melayangkan protesnya.

Heechul dan Hangeng saling berpandangan. Mereka harus bisa mencari alasan agar anaknya mau menurutin apa permintaan mereka. Lama mereka masih saling diam. Hingga Hangeng menghela nafas dan harus mengatakan sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu, mianhae atas kebodohan appa, kau harus seperti ini. Saat itu appa mabuk Kyu. Appa mendapat kabar baik, jika appa akan dipromosikan menjadi kepala kantor kejaksaan di negri ini, saat itu waktu menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan appa tidak melihat jika anak itu berada disana…

_Flashback_

"Cho, Selamat atas promosi yang kau dapatkan" Seorang dari kejaksaan memberi selamat kepada Cho Hangeng.

"Hahaha,,,hikg, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan ku,Kim. Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan kedukaanku kepadamu karena kau harus kalah padaku. Cha~~hikg…aku pulang dulu, hikg…aku akan mengabarkan ini pada istriku. Annyong~~hikg" Cho Hangeng berujar kepada saingannya, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan sempoyongan.

"Cih! Lihat kau Cho, kesombonganmu akan menjatuhkanmu"

Tuan Kim membututin Hangeng, mencoba mencari cara agar Hangeng tidak mendapatkan jabatannya. Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang melingkupi Tuan Kim, tanpa harus merencanakan terlalu lama, Hangeng ternyata yang tadi berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, dan ternyata Hangeng melarikan diri. Tuan Kim tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia merekam semua kejadian itu dan berniat merusak nama baik Cho Hangeng. Dengan itu, catatan kelakukan baik Hangeng akan rusak.

Saat keesokan harinya, Cho Hangeng menyadari kesalahannya dari asistennya yang mengabarkan kabar tentang rencana Tuan Kim. Hangeng langsung mencari informasi tentang anak yang ia tabrak, Lee Sungmin. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang memiliki kelainan pada tubuhnya, dia seorang pria yang bisa hamil. Itulah data yang didapatkan Hangeng. Saat Hangeng bertemu dengan Sungmin, Hangeng sangat terkejut dengan keadaan yang dia dapatin. Sungmin bisu. Sungmin mengalami cidera pada pita suaranya. Saat Hangeng menabrak Sungmin, ternyata saat itu leher Sungmin terhantam pada sebuah besi lampu jalan. Itu yang mengakibatkan pita suara Sungmin rusak. Tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Sungmin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hangeng. Tuan Kim yang membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit malam itu. Hangeng terdiam saat tatapan Tuan Kim mengarah kepadanya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tetapi ide aneh terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau sedang menjenguk calon menantuku, Tuan Kim?" Hangeng berkata

"APA?Apa yang kau katakan Cho?" Tuan Kim tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hangeng, lebih tepatnya tidak mengira akan ada perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Cho Hangeng.

"Apa pendengaran mu kurang Tuan Kim? Dia Lee Sungmin, dia kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, anakku. Kau tahukan anakku?"

"Kau gila! Kau berencana apa? Kau sudah 'cacat' Cho, ini akan masuk daftar kelakuanmu?"

"Aku memang salah, tapi aku bertanggung jawab. Dan ternyata aku bersalah pada calon menantuku, dewan pertimbangan mungkin akan memikirkan ini hanya kesalah kecil"

"KAU GILA!"

Tuan Kim berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng dan Sungmin yang memang mendengar perkataan itu. Ia tidak berbicara, karena dia memang tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Ia terkejut. Ia mencoba berkata menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang memang ia tahu. Sungmin adalah salah seorang penghuni yatim piatu khusus kecacatan fisik. Banyak dari anak-anak disana yang bisu, karena itu Sungmin belajar agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Melihat itu Hangeng tidak mengerti, tetapi dia tanggap akan maksud Sungmin. Meminta Kejelasan. Dan Hangeng pun menjelaskan dengan keangkuhannya.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tahu kecacatanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu menolak. Kau sudah dengar tadi, Kau akan menikah dengan anakku. Dan ingat, itu hanya sementara hingga aku telah mendapatkan jabatanku. Kau akan ku ceraikan dengan anakku nanti. Selain kau cacat fisik, ternyata kau juga seorang Gay. Cih…"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa dengan masalah yang terjadi. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa. Saat di panti asuhan dia sudah banyak menangis karena dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia berjanji dalam hati, kesusahan apapun harus ia tanggapin dengan senyuman. Tidak boleh ada kesedihan.

_FLASH BACK END_

"… begitulah Kyu" Hangeng mengakhiri ceritanya

"Ya!Appa…mengapa tidak appa saja yang menikahinya,eoh?" Kyuhyun masih tidak terima.

"Kyu, seorang jaksa hanya boleh memiliki satu istri. Dan jika anak appa menikahi orang yang kekurangan, itu akan menambah nilai plus untuk appa. Appa mohon,Kyu…besok kita harus ke Jepang, jebal~~~hiks hiks" Cho Hangeng untuk pertama dalam hidupnya menangis dan berlutut memohon pada Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun tidak tega, tapi ia juga bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hampir gila. Dia seorang yang memiliki kekasih. Han Gain…seorang wanita yang cantik. Dan kini dia harus mengubah takdirnya, menikahi seorang namja.

*****My all is in you*****

Hari pernikahan tiba, keluarga Cho beserta seorang bermarga Lee berada di bandara Jepang. Dari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Lee Sungmin, seorang yang sebentar lagi menghancurkan nasibnya. Lee Sungmin memang sangat berbeda dengan pria kebanyakan. Tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil, kulit putih terawat seperti wanita, padahal ia tidak memiliki kemampuan finansial untuk melakukan perawatan, serta jangan lupakan paras wajah yang manis. Kyuhyun pun sedikit iba dengan Sungmin, yang selalu mengantongi notes kecil untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, jika orang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat yang ia sampaikan. Sungmin pun hanya berbicara sedikit, dia lebih banyak menebar senyum saat terkadang Hangeng maupun Heechul menyindirnya. Kyuhyun sangat iba…Sangat kasihan. Tetapi mengingat jika pria yang ia kasihani ini lah yang menghancurkan hidupnya, Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yang sangat kejam. Terkadang ia menyenggol bahu Sungmin, sedikit banyak menyampaikan ketidaksukanya pada Sungmin dan itupun dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun muak, dan terkadang membentak Sungmin untuk tidak tersenyum.

"BERHENTI TERSENYUM PADAKU"

Kyuhyun berteriak kala mereka berada didepan gedung. Gedung penandatanganan penikahan untuk para sesama jenis. Kyuhyun masih enggan membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Dia masih melirik kedua orang tuanya, mencoba berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi tidak, ini nyata. Sungmin terlebih dahulu telah menandatangani dokumen itu. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya didokumen itu. Dan dia segera berteriak frustasi, serta Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya, tersenyum miris.

"Arrrrggggggggggggggggggg!"

*****My all is in you*****

Sesampainya di Seoul, Kyuhyun pun harus dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan yang melambung tinggi. Seminggu ada di Jepang menyiapkan segala pernikahan yang ia anggap tidak berguna itu, membuat pekerjaannya di Korea terlalaikan. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang bergulat didunia bisnis market. Diusianya yang 23 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pengusaha hebat yang memiliki toserba tersebar di Korea. Berbeda dengan bidang pekerjaan ayahnya, Kyuhyun lebih tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Ada sedikit masalah di toserba nya cabang Seoul. Ada beberapa oknum yang mencoba memanipulasi jumlah barang yang ada. Hal itu menyebabkan kerugian yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun saat itu harus bolak-balik kantor polisi dan toserbanya. Memastikan siapa yang melakukan tindak kejahatan itu.

Kepenatan Kyuhyun tidak sampai disitu, Han Gain kekasihnya menjadi sangat rewel melebihi anak kecil. Meminta untuk dibelikan perhiasan baru, pakaian baru, dan lainnya. Kyuhyun semakin pusing. Ia harus bertindak apa pada kekasihnya dikala toserbanya hampir mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar.

Tidak sampai masalah toserba dan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae, dokter pribadi keluarga Cho yang juga sahabatnya mengabarkan jika eommanya, Cho Heechul sedang berada dirumah sakitnya. Cho Heechul harus dirawat inap karena kelelahan dan tekanan pikiran, dan itu karena Lee Sungmin. Seseorang yang mengubah takdir keluarganya. Pertama, karena Sungmin, karir suaminya memiliki kendala dan Kedua, harus menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada orang yang cacat.

Kyuhyun frustasi, ia pergi ke club dan menghabiskan hampir semua minuman di bar itu. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menahan tekanan yang tiba-tiba datang menghimpitnya. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Di awal, dia adalah pria yang sangat beruntung. Memiliki keluarga yang mapan dan terpandang. Kyuhyun juga adalah seorang yang sangat tampan, sempurna, yang memiliki kekasih seorang 'wanita' cantik yang hampir sempurnanya dengan dia. Tinggi seorang model, tubuh yang sangat indah, dan wajah yang cantik. Tapi lihat akhirnya, ia harus mengalami tekanan seperti ini. Ayahnya yang hampir tidak akan mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi, ibunya yang masuk rumah sakit, seorang melakukan tindak korupsi di toserbanya, kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk, dan yang paling sangat menekankan Kyuhyun adalah, dirumahnya… seseorang yang berstatus istrinya, adalah seorang namja sedang menunggunya.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah memiliki sebuah rumah sendiri. Hangeng dan Heechul langsung memisahkan diri dari anaknya, karena mereka tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana dengannya. Sungmin mengirimkan sebuah sms pada Kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaannya. Kini, waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari, dan Kyuhyun juga belum pulang dari tadi pagi. Sungmin yang sedikit banyak menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun kini adalah suaminya yang harus ia cemaskan keberadaannya saat pukul sekian masih berada diluar.

Kyuhyun membaca sms itu, Kyuhyun berang. Ia muak. Ia dalam keadaan mabuk dan emosinya menjadi sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan membanting handphone nya dan segera keluar dari bar itu, pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, dan lagi… Kyuhyun sangat muak. Ia tidak harus berkata apa. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dalam keadaan yang kacau balau begini, Sungmin masih saja tersenyum tanpa beban. Berang melihat senyuman Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak berada dalam satu kamar. Mereka berada dikamar yang terpisah. Kyuhyun berada dikamar atas dan Sungmin berada di kamar bawah dekat dengan ruang televisi. Mereka seperti berada dirumah yang berbeda. Kyuhyun berada di atas. Ia tidak mau melihat Sungmin. Sungmin akan meletakan makanan di ruang makan untuk Kyuhyun, mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebagai isyarat dia sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya dan segera kembali kekamarnya. Saat Kyuhyun pergi kekantor, Sungmin juga pergi bekerja namun hanya sampai pukul 13.00. Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang penjual mainan di taman kanak-kanak, saat anak- anak pulang sekolah, Sungmin pun menjajahkan jualannya. Setelah sekolah bubar, Sungmin pun pulang kerumah, menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi. Saat waktu menunjukan pukul 18.00, Sungmin akan masuk kekamarnya dan keluar pukul 18.30. Itu adalah waktu Kyuhyun pulang, dan saat pukul 18.30 Sungmin akan keluar kamar dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun dan setelah selesai kembali kekamar.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun menarik paksa Sungmin kekamarnya. Dengan sangat kasar Kyuhyun mencampakan Sungmin keatas tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menindih Sungmin dengan cepat. Kyuhyun langsung menciumi Sungmin dengan sangat kasar hingga bibir Sungmin mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin tidak berteriak dan menangis, dia bisu. Rintihan kesakitan dan mohon yang disampaikannya tidak akan berpengaruh.

"Cpkkkk….ckpppkkkc…cpkk" bunyi suara ciuman KyuMin

"Cppckkk….Ckpkpkpppp"

Kyuhyun pun dengan segera membuka paksa baju yang Sungmin kenakan. Kyuhyun kalap, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia perbuat. Sungmin pun tidak bersuara. Dan bahkan tidak menangis. Ia merelakan semua apa yang terjadi pada Tuhan. Ia tahu apa pun yang terjadi padanya adalah kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia pun hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun sering mengumpat antara kenikmatan dan kekesalan.

"Aishh…akh….akh…Shit" desah Kyuhyun

"owww, Shit…akh..akh"

"sempit….akh…akh…akhhh"

"akhh….aishhhh..."

Sungmin tetap tak bersuara. Dia hanya menutup matanya saat ia merasakan kesakitan dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Meremas sprai hingga sprai itu sangat kusut. Kyuhyun pun seperti terbuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia bahkan tidak membuka matanya sekedar melihat siapa yang ia buat sakit.

"Aishh…akh….akh…Shit" desah Kyuhyun

"owww, Shit…akh..akh"

"sempit….akh…akh…akhhh"

"akhh….aishhhh…."

Setelah melakukan hal yang bisa dikatakan perkosaan, Kyuhyun terjatuh diatas tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya dan menangis.

"Hiks…Hiks…mianhae…mianhae, Min" tangis Kyuhyun

Entah menyadari atau tidak dengan tindakannya, Kyuhyun terus saja menangis dan meminta maaf.

"Hiks…Hiks…mianhae…mianhae, Min"

"Hiks…Hiks…mianhae…mianhae, Min"

"Kumohon maafkan aku,Min…"

Sungmin memang tidak bisa disalahkan dengan takdir yang sedang bergelut dikeluarga terutama pada kehidupan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin adalah korban disini. Tidak sepantasnya Kyuhyun dan orangtuanya melampiaskan kekesalan mereka dan kemarahan mereka pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam dan masih memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit akibat bagian tubuh Kyuhyun masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Sangat tulus. Membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang masih berada diatasnya, seakan menyampaikan bahwa Sungmin tidak membenci dirinya dan orangtuanya.

Sungmin bergerak, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tetapi seakan benda magic, tangan Sungmin malah melelapkan Kyuhyun pada tidurnya. Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin, seakan meminta agar Sungmin terus melakukan tidak 'elus-mengelus' nya. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin menurutin permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan kasih. Menyanyikan lullaby walaupun takkan terdengar suara.

This night is blessing the day that we met.

The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling.

I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray

for these happy days to always continue

On the nights I spend alone I keep thinking about you

Even if I call you and I complain that's not what

I really meant do. Did you already know and just act like you didn't?

When there are hard times, if I'd just listen to your

voice for a moment, I could forget everything and laugh it off.

I was so fortunate to able to meet you

because you'd make me smile by just being near

I could find you even if you go far away over there,

because you're smiling inside of me

It's possible to fight after a long time but

even if that happens I won't ever change.

I promise, I swear under the heavens.

I'll pray beneath the moon to never make you cry.

This night is blessing the day that we met.

The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling.

I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray

for these happy days to always keep continue

Far into the future if you're ever worn and tired

think about the happy and beautiful memories

We plant faith in each other's garden and happiness blooms.

I'll send you the heart to my heart

(Believe – Super Junior)

Jangan salahkan Sungmin akan perasaannya. Siapapun yang rapuh akan ia kasihi dan cintai. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat tertekan dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Dan notabene kini adalah Suaminnya.

Sungmin adalah seorang malaikat, seharusnya ia adalah orang yang sangat marah dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Keluarga Cho lah yang harus disalahkan seharusnya. Takdir siapa yang dirusak saat ini. Sungmin atau keluarga Cho? Sungmin yang dulu sangat riang dan ceria, bernyanyi kepada anak-anak TK yang membeli jualannya kini harus berubah 180 derajat. Sungmin kini bisu, pita suaranya tidak bisa lagi mengalunkan lagu-lagu untuk anak-anak itu. Tidak hanya itu, Sungmin harus dijadikan orang pembawa bencana oleh keluarga Cho, dijadikan istri yang bahkan lebih cocok disebut pembantu rumah tangga. Pekerjaannya setiap hari membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan dan berada dikamar.

Mon hudnal onjenga jichigo himi dunda hedo

Haengboghago arumdawodon chu-ogul giogheyo

Soroui hwawone midumul shimgo haengbogul piwo

Maume yolsho-eul noege jonhe jul tenikka

Sungmin mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Ia segera melepas diri dari Kyuhyun, mencoba bangkit dari ranjang Kyuhyun walaupun harus menahan sakit yang tak terkira adanya. Sungmin harus keluar dari kamar itu. Sungmin tidak mau, Kyuhyun memarahi dan membentaknya karena berada dikamarnya, terutama berada didekatnya. Sungmin bisa membaca apa yang terjadi esok jika Sungmin masih berada didekatnya dan Kyuhyun sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sungmin akan semakin dipojokan atas keberadaannya. Biarlah peristiwa ini berlalu. Anggaplah ini hanya kesalahan dan tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tertatih, sekali-kali dia meringis kesakitan saat menunduk memungut pakaiannya.

"Ssssttt…."

Seperti itulah ringisan Sungmin, meskipun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini sangat sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini sudah pukul 05.00 ternyata. Aku harus kepasar membeli bahan makanan untuk ku masak" ucap Sungmin dalam pikirannya.

Sungmin terlebih dahulu pergi kekamarnya dan mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dari hal-hal lengket di tubuhnya. 05.30 Sungmin pun pergi kepasar dengan uang yang sangat minim. Ia membeli bahan masakan untuk makan pagi Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin sedang kepasar, Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.00. Ia sadar kalau ini masih sangat pagi. Ia berniat tidur kembali namun sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan.

"aishhh…mengapa dingin sekali?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat menghidupkan lampu melihat derajat AC nya, Kyuhyun terkejut dengan keadaannya. Ia tidak berbusana. Ia telanjang. Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu yang lengket ditubuhnya. Dia tidak bodoh, dan dia adalah pria normal yang pernah mendapati keanehan itu ditubuhnya. Namun tak apa jika ia masih berpakaian normal, ia pasti mengira itu hanya mimpi basah biasa, tapi kali ini ia telanjang. Ia berpikir sejenak, Kyuhyun tidak bodoh dan ia segera mendapat jawabannya.

Kyuhyun turun kebawah dengan pakaian seadanya. Ia melihat kearah dapur dan mendapati Sungmin sedang memasak sambil ringisan kesakitan tercetak jelas dari kerutan di dahinya kali ia melangkah. Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Ia merusak Sungmin. Ia merasa bersalah. Tetapi egonya membuat ia harus bertindak diluar kata hatinya.

"Lee SUNGMIN!"

Mendengar teriakan itu Sungmin membalik badannya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya bangun secepatnya itu. Dan dipastikan Kyuhyun akan marah karena mereka bertemu, kondisinya disini kan, Sungmin harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan karena pertemuan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun berang, tetapi karena apa yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"LEE SUNGMIN! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, HAGH? Kau merusakku, Kau yang berencana berbuat seperti ini kan"

"Bukan aku Kyu, kemarin kau mabuk" Sungmin mencoba menjawab dengan gerak bibirnya yang ia harap bisa dimengerti Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! Aishhh….dasar orang bisu. Dengar, Lupakan apa yang terjadi diantara kita. KAU MENGERTI!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali menuju kamarnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum mendapati kelakuan kasar dari Kyuhyun

"Tanpa kau bilang, aku akan melupakannya Kyu~~~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My all is in you, My Angel.**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Genre : sad, romance, M-Preg**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (25 Tahun)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (23 Tahun)**

**Other Cast : - Choi Siwon**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Choi Kibum**

** - Lee Donghae**

**Summary :**

Aku tidak mau takdirku seperti ini. Tapi aku lebih tidak mau Cinta ku harus berakhir sedih. Aku pilih Cintaku, karena aku tahu, Cinta ku yang akan membawaku kepada takdirku yang sangat Indah. Dengan nya, dan terutama dengan mu. Jika kau pergi, tolong sampaikan padaNya untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaanku, yaitu memutar waktu sebelum kau pergi. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takkan mampu hidup tanpamu. Ini bukan sebuah kata-kata para pujangga Cinta, tapi ini adalah benar kata hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku, jiwaku, malaikatku….I can't live without you, My all is in you.

**Author Note :**

Sebuah pengenalan diri melalui tulisan. RCL please…

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

*****My all is in you*****

Kehidupan pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus berlanjut. Setelah kejadian yang lalu, Kyuhyun pun terlihat semakin dingin dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin menampakan ketidaksukaannya pada Sungmin terlebih dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak memancarkan rasa kebencian sedikit pun. Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah sekaligus Muak. Kyuhyun sering sekali meneriaki Sungmin ketika mereka berpapasan. Kyuhyun memang berada di lantai atas dan Sungmin ada di lantai bawah. Kebetulan kamar Sungmin tidak memiliki kamar mandi, sehingga ia harus keluar kamar jika ingin kekamar mandi. Sial bagi Kyuhyun atau memang takdir yang berkehendak, Kyuhyun yang ingin keluar pun berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun terbalik, ia malah meneriaki Sungmin.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM KEPADA KU!"

*****My All is in you*****

Pagi ini, setelah Kyuhyun berangkat kerja, Sungmin pun bersiap untuk pergi. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan bekerja menjajakan jualannya di depan sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ini sudah tiga bulan lamanya, Sungmin bekerja dengan cara seperti ini. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan Sungmin, ia terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Mukanya pucat dan badan nya terasa lemas. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus bekerja. Meskipun suaminya adalah seorang yang sangat kaya, tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan uang dari Kyuhyun. Soal makanan dirumah, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengirimkan bahan-bahan makanan dari toserbanya kerumah.

Sungmin sampai di pekarangan sekolah. Karena merasa lelah dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang cukup besar. Sedari tadi ia datang, ada seorang lelaki yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, pria itu pun mendatangi Sungmin.

"Chogi…" kata pria bertubuh atletis dengan lesung yang tajam berada dikedua pipinya.

Saat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, kedua dari mereka pun saling terkejut.

"Sung—min hyun—g?" gagap Siwon. Siwon adalah sahabat Sungmin saat kecil. Mereka sama saat berada dipanti asuhan. Sayangnya perbedaanya, Siwon tidak mengalami kecacatan, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat ia kecil. Malah ia sangat sempurna, dari kecil ia memang sudah menampakan tanda-tanda akan menjadi pria yang tampan, dan karena itu ia diangkat oleh seorang keluarga kaya raya bermarga Choi. Kini Siwon pun berubah menjadi pangeran tampan kaya raya bernama, Choi Siwon.

"Si—Won ?" gumam Sungmin

Siwon pun mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar suara indah Sungmin. Suara yang selama ini ia dengar mengalunkan lagu saat ia tidur. Saat Sungmin menenangkannya karena mimpi kecelakaan orang tuanya. Siwon juga tahu bahasa bibir dan isyarat, karena seluruh dari mereka diajarkan itu oleh kepala panti.

"Hyu—ng, Sungmin hyung? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" kata Siwon

"Nan gwenchana, Siwon-ah" Sungmin melafalkan kata-kata itu yang sangat dimengerti oleh Siwon.

"Apa yang kau bilang gwenchana? Ini kau bilang gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu hyung" Siwon mengguncang tubuh Sungmin, meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi.

Sungmin pun bercerita semuanya. Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi apa yang terjadi padanya kepada Siwon. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah sahabatnya. Awalnya Siwon murka dengan apapun yang menyangkut marga Cho, namun Sungmin selalu menjelaskan juga jika ia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan.

"Nah, jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"ah, aku menjemput anakku. Biasanya istriku yang menjemputnya. Sayangnya istriku ada operasi persalinan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Hyung, aku telah menikah. Istriku bernama Choi Kibum dan anakku Choi Sibum." Jawab Siwon.

"Wah, aku turut bahagia Siwon-ah~~~~" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Teeetttt…Teeettttt

Bunyi suara tanda berakhirnya sekolah. Anak-anak yang manis itu pun langsung mengerumuni Sungmin. Siwon melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Siwon merasa sedih melihat keadaan Hyung yang dulu sangat melindunginya.

"Cha, Siwon-ah…aku harus kembali" isyarat Sungmin saat proses jual-beli itu selesai.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung, pertemuan ini sangat singkat. Dan kau mau pergi begitu saja. Kau tidak mau bermain dengan keponakanmu?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang menggendong Sibum.

"Ah, mianhae Siwon-ah. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini. Aku ingin istrahat"

Siwon pun tidak akan membantah jika Sungmin sudah terlihat keras kepala. Siwon pun juga bersikeras mengantarkan Sungmin kerumahnya dan Sungmin pun memenuhi keinginan Siwon. Saat sudah sampai dirumah Sungmin, mereka berpamitan. Saat melihat Sungmin sudah memasuki rumahnya, Siwon pun menelepon istrinya.

"Yeoboseo, Chagi…bisakah kau memberikanku nomor telepon ?"

"…"

"Aishhh, chinca…aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku masih menyukai wanita cantik sepertimu"

"…"

"Ne, sms khan nomornya"

"…."

"Sungmin Hyung, orang yang selalu ku ceritakan padamu. Aku menemukannya. Dan ia terlihat buruk. Baiklah aku tutup ne, Saranghae yeobo. Cup"

Siwon mengakhiri percakapannya dengan istrinya. Dan segera setelah itu, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan berisikan nomor ponsel seseorang yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia akan menelepon orang itu.

"Yeoboseo, ?"

"…"

"Aisshhh, aku tidak akan berkencan denganmu. Aku sudah punya ISTRI dan ANAK!"

"…" terdengar kekehan dari ujung telepon Siwon.

"Aish, berhenti tertawa monyet gila. Aku membutuhkanmu kali ini. Tidak sebagai pasangan gay mu, tapi kau sebagai dokter. Aku mempunyai seorang hyung yang mengalami kerusakan pada pita suaranya. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"…"

"Ne, besok aku akan ke klinikmu. Terima kasih"

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang, anaknya yang dari tadi merengek minta pulang tak bisa lagi ia hiraukan. Dan tak lupa pun Siwon mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Sungmin

**To. Sungmin Hyung**

_**Hyung, besok kau tidak perlu bekerja jangan bawa jualanmu itu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Jangan menolak. Aku tidak suka kau selalu menolakku.**_

**-Siwon-**

Didalam rumah, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat sms dari Siwon. Ia hanya menganggukan kepala dan kemudian melanjutkan memasak untuk Kyuhyun. Masakan pun telah selesai, waktu menunjukan pukul 16.00. Saat ingin beranjak ke kamar, suara bell rumah itu berbunyi. Sungmin meyakini kalau itu bukan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tahu PassCode rumah itu. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk membukanya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Sungmin terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Karena tahu, wanita itu tidak akan tahu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, maka bergegas Sungmin menulis di sebuah note yang selalu berada di kantungnya.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Tulis Sungmin

Wanita itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Han Ga in, Ia pun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin. Melihat kebingungan Gain, Sungmin pun menulis kembali.

"Maaf, aku bisu"

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Gain hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata.

"Oh, Joesonghamnida…Annyongasseo, Han Ga in Imnida. Aku kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Apakah ia sudah pulang kerja" Tanya Gain.

Sungmin sempat terkejut sekilas. Namun segera ia tersenyum. Sungmin kembali menuliskan sesuatu di atas note nya.

"Dia belum pulang, silahkan masuk jika ingin menunggu. Saya akan menyiapkan minuman untuk anda" tulis Sungmin

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong…aku tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun mempunyai saudara laki-laki" tanya Gain sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak diruang tamu.

"Pembantu"

Hanya sepatah kata itu yang ditulis Sungmin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Gain untuk menyiapkan minuman. Saat mengantarkan minuman pada Gain, Sungmin hendak beranjak pergi namun dicegah oleh Gain. Gain meminta Sungmin untuk menemaninya. Hampir satu jam Gain dan Sungmin bercengkrama, dan sepertinya melihat keadaan yang ada, pembicaraan itu hanya satu arah. Gain terus bercerita tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tentu saja dengan uang Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Tiba-tiba suara bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar. Gain dan Sungmin sama-sama bangkit dari duduknya, bedanya Sungmin langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar, Gain bergegas menuju pintu depan. Mereka berdua sangat yakin dengan siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun. Saat pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Gain berada dirumahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Gain tentang seseorang yang berada dirumahnya.

"Ga..Gain?" Kyuhyun tergagap memanggil nama kekasihnya

"Kyu~~~~" Gain menerjang dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas kaku pelukan Gain dengan mata yang menerawang ke dalam rumah, melihat apakah Sungmin melihat kebersamaannya dengan Gain.

"Kyu, Aku merindukan mu chagi~~~" Cup. Gain pun mencium Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun pun semakin gelisah. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuh Gain dengan sangat tidak melambangkan sosok 'kekasih' dan hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan mengapa kau bisa masuk Gain-ah" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gain yang masih berdiri didepan pintu menuju sofa.

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukanku? Mengapa aku bisa masuk, ya tentu saja pembantumu yang mempersilahkan ku masuk" Jawab Gain yang sudah merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Pembantuku? Siapa pembantuku? Sepertinya aku tidak mempekerjakan seorang pembantu pun disini" kata Kyuhyun yang mengernyit heran.

"Aishh…jadi kau anggap apa Sungmin itu,eoh? Isss, kau ini - " jawab Gain sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti jika saja Gain tidak memukul dadanya. Entah karena pukulan Gain atau apa, tetapi dadanya sangat sakit kali ini.

*****My All is in you*****

-SKIP TIME : HARI ESOK-

Kegiatan Sungmin tetap sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja kondisi nya masih sama bahkan lebih buruk dari kemarin. Sungmin semakin pucat. Namun karena Sungmin ingat akan janjinya dengan Siwon, ia berusaha agar terlihat bugar.

"Hyung, Sungmin Hyung….kau sangat terlihat buruk" kata Siwon saat Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, Gwenchana Siwon-ah. Cha, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau naik dulu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang akan mengubah hidupmu" jawab Siwon mantab.

Sungmin hanya menatap heran akan pernyataan Siwon. Namun karena pusing yang menderanya, Sungmin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit? Siwon mengajak Sungmin menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang 'luar biasa' yang dia anggap Siwon mampu mengubah kehidupan Sungmin.

"Cha, Sungmin Hyung…perkenalkan ini adalah teman istriku, Kibum. Namanya adalah dr. Lee Hyuk Jae. , ini adalah Sungmin hyung. Hyung yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu" Siwon memperkenalkan pada Sungmin.

"Ne, annyongasseo Sungmin-ssi, Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Sungmin Hyung ^^" dr. Lee memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin dengan senyum andalan yang ia berikan kepada siapa saja yang ingin ia 'tarik'.

"Ne, annyongasseo Lee uisanim, Cho..Ani, Lee Sungmin Imnida" Sungmin membungkuk menghormat pada

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan pada ku, Sungmin-ssi. Aku ini sahabat dari istri Siwon. Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk, itu nama 'panggung' ku ^^. Dan aku sudah mendengar dari Siwon bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan suaramu. Sepertinya aku bisa membantumu, untuk awalnya aku perlu memeriksa_

BUGHH

Terdengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terjatuh. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai di titik kekuatannya. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Dengan segera Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah dokter memeriksa Sungmin yang telah Siwon angkat dan baringkan di kasur. Walaupun Eunhyuk adalah dokter bagian THT, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ilmu-ilmu dasar kedokterannya masih bisa berfungsi mengecek kondisi seorang pasien. Ada keanehan dari tubuh Sungmin. Eunhyuk sangsi dengan hipotesanya.

"Siwon-ah, apakah kau dekat dengan Sungmin?"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah. Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi apakah Sungmin seorang Gay?"

"Ehhmmmm…ehmmm….Ne, dia sama sepertimu" Siwon menjawab agak ragu.

"apakah dia seorang pria yang bisa hamil?" tanya lagi.

"Kata kepala panti asuhan ku dulu, sepertinya iya"

tidak bertanya lagi pada Siwon. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil Smartphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, …bisa kau keruanganku sekarang? Ada seorang pasien yang perlu kau tangani"

"Waeyo? Apakah pasien itu salah masuk ruangan, ? Seharusnya ia masuk ke bagian kandungan malah tersesat ke ruangan THT begitu? Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Eunhyuk-ah" Jawab Kibum. Seseorang yang Eunhyuk telepon tadi.

"Aish, jangan banyak tertawa …cepat datang kesini. Salahkan suami kuda mu ini yang salah memeriksakan temannya pada ku" kesal Eunhyuk.

"MWO? Siwon dirumah sakit ini, bersama siapa? Ne…Ne, aku akan kesana"

Pipp

"Untuk apa kau menghubungi istriku, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Siwon sesaat Eunhyuk menutup panggilannya.

"Aku membutuhkan istrimu untuk memastikan hipotesaku. Sepertinya, Sungmin hamil. Tapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan berita itu, oleh karena itu kita membutuhkan , istrimu"

Siwon terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Sungmin pernah bercerita jika Suaminya tidak mencintainya. Jadi apa yang terjadi disini. Siwon pun semakin terkejut saat Kibum yang baru saja datang memeriksa Sungmin dan membenarkan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Sungmin benar hamil. Kandungan Sungmin berumur 12 Minggu, dan sangat rawan. Sepertinya Sungmin sangat tertekan, sehingga Kibum menyatakan jika anak dalam kandungan Sungmin sangat rentan. Kandungan Sungmin sangat lemah, dan anaknya kekurangan nutrisi. Saat Sungmin sadar, mereka semua mengatakan kebenarannya pada Sungmin. Dan baru kali ini, Sungmin menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya yang hampir mencelakakan kehidupan baru yang ada dirahimnya.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang sedangkan Kibum pergi terlebih dahulu tadi untuk menjemput Choi kecil. Rumah masih kosong, Kyuhyun belum pulang dari kantornya. Siwon dan Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk masuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamar, meskipun awalnya Sungmin menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia mau juga diantarkan oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Sungmin hyung, aku sudah menyetel angka 1 di handphone mu menjadi nomorku. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku segera. Dan istrahatlah, tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai aegi disini jadi kekurangan nutrisi…."

Eunhyuk menasihati Sungmin panjang lebar. Siwon bahkan terpukau dengan perhatian Eunhyuk. Semua pertanyaan menggumpal di pikirannya sampai akhirnya mereka diluar rumah Sungmin, Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Joesonghamnida, …apakah kau menyukai hyung ku?"

"Ne, Siwon-ah…aku menemukan pengganti mu ^^" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan mengedipkan matanya.

*****My All is in you*****

Segera setelah Siwon dan Eunhyuk pergi, Sungmin bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam Kyuhyun. Begitupun, ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Terulang lagi kejadian kemarin. Bunyi suara bell terdengar oleh Sungmin. Namun kali ini berbeda. Yang datang bukanlah seorang wanita cantik lagi. Tetapi seorang pemuda tampan.

"Annyongasseo, Lee donghae imnida. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Saya seorang dokter. Saya dokter pribadi keluarga Cho."

Sungmin membungkuk. Dia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa berbicara, Sungmin menyiapkan minuman untuk Donghae. Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum heran karena dari tadi Sungmin tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Karena jengah dengan keadaan ini, Donghae pun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ehmm Joesonghamnida, bisakah saya tahu anda siapa" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin bergegas mengambil note yang ada di sakunya dan menuliskan satu kata yang sama seperti kemarin. Bedanya, sebelum hampir Donghae membaca tulisan itu. Kyuhyun datang dari luar dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dia istriku…" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Donghae dan Sungmin sama-sama menoleh. Mereka sama-sama terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dan Donghae bangkit dan mematung di tempat itu.

"Silahkan duduk,hyung. Tidak perlu terkejut. Dia Lee Sungmin, istriku. Dan dia bisu. Dan dia bukan pembantuku" jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa, Kyuhyun juga melihat note bertuliskan 'Pembantu' yang diyakini terjatuh karena Sungmin terburu-buru masuk kamar.

*****My All is in you*****

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae. Dan terhenti saat seseorang memencet bell rumah Kyuhyun dengan sangat brutalnya.

Tetttt…

Teetttt….

Tettt….

Kyuhyun dengan kesal membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang pria tampan yang lebih mirip ikan teri dengan mengenakan jubah putih yang biasanya ia dapati saat bertemu dengan Donghae.

"hosh..hosh…bisa aku tahu dimana kamar Sungmin" tanya Eunhyuk. Pria itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dan hanya bisa menunjuk sebuah kamar dekat ruang tamu. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk langsung menerjang masuk. Takut Eunhyuk adalah orang jahat, Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk masuk kekamar Sungmin diikuti oleh Donghae juga. Mereka bertiga sangat terkejut. Mereka melihat Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya dengan handphone digenggamannya. Eunhyuk langsung sigap membopong Sungmin dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum Sungmin pingsan, Sungmin memang menekan tombol 1 untuk meminta pertolongan. Sungmin berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan anaknya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak ada tanggapan dan tak ada suara.

"Tuan Cho…?" Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun segera setelah ia memastikan Sungmin Sehat

"Ne, Saya. Anda siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, annyongasseo, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Saya seorang dokter" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kaauuu…Lee Hyuk Jae? Kau dokter dirumah sakit JOY bagian THT bukan? Mengapa kau bisa disini?" Donghae ikut berbicara karena terkejut dengan adanya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sangat terkenal untuk beberapa kalangan dokter. Dia adalah dokter yang berprestasi. Seorang dokter bagian THT. Selain karena prestasi, Eunhyuk juga terkenal karena sempat menyatakan dirinya adalah seorang Gay di pertemuan dokter-dokter seKorea tahun lalu.

"Oh, Joesonghamnida. Sepertinya kalian terkejut. Tadi Sungmin menelepon saya. Dan ternyata dugaan saya benar, terjadi sesuatu padanya. Saya kini menjadi dokter pribadinya, saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan pita suarannya. Hanya saja saya mohon untuk tidak menekan pikirannya_"

"Apa maksud anda? Menekan pikiran?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sungmin sedang hamil. 12 Minggu. Kandungannya sangat lemah, dan jika ia tertekan, maka itu sangat membahayakan kandungannya. Saya mohon pamit. Tolong sampaikan pada saya jika Sungmin sudah sadar"

Eunhyuk pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melamun terkejut. Donghae yang sadar akan keberadaan Eunhyuk, mengantarkannya ke depan rumah.

"annyongasseo, saya dokter Lee Donghae" Donghae memperkenalkan diri saat mereka telah berada didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, saya tahu . Foto anda paling tidak setahun ada 3 kali menghiasi headline majalah kedokteran. Seorang dokter muda spesialis penyakit dalam yang sangat digandrungi oleh banyak pasien karena ketampanannya. Kalau begitu saya permisi ^^"

Kamar Sungmin***

"Sungmin…Sungmin…apakah aku salah dengar? Kkau…hamil? 12 Minggu? Anakku?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Terkejut, shock, seluruh perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa

*****My All is in you*****

Setelah malam itu, Sungmin terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk bekerja keras agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli keperluan vitamin baginya agar aegi nya sehat dan untuk membiayai operasi pita suara. Sungmin pun berhati-hati. Sesekali ia dijemput oleh Eunhyuk, dan kemudian diantar pulang saat waktunya tiba. Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan pekerjaannya jika sudah jam jemput/antar Sungmin. Eunhyuk pernah mengatakan agar Sungmin tinggal di rumahnya, agar mudah pemeriksaan. Tapi Sungmin menolak karena mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri.

Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kehamilannya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun membenci anak mereka. Cukup saja Sungmin yang Kyuhyun benci. Tapi berbeda dengan pikiran Sungmin. Mungkin kali ini naluri seorang ayah memancar dari aura Kyuhyun. Walaupun masih bersikap dingin, Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan vitamin dan susu untuk orang hamil ke rumah mereka. Sungmin menganggap mungkin itu kesalahan dari pengantar. Tapi Sungmin tidak memungkiri jika ia sangat beruntung. Percuma juga melaporkan itu pada Kyuhyun, karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Sungmin hanya memanfaatkan bintang jatuh itu untuk menghemat uang nya.

Siang ini Sungmin sedang santai, ia selalu mengenakan baju yang kebesaran agar perutnya tidak terlihat membesar. Tak ada pemeriksaan seperti kemarin, baik pemeriksaan kerongkongannya maupun kandungannya. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk menonton film dengan segelas susu dan makanan sehat. Sungmin menonton film yang dibintangi oleh 'Cha Tae Hyun' Hello Ghost. Kadang ia tertawa dalam diam saat hantu-hantu itu mencoba menggoda Tae Hyun. Sungmin masih fokus menonton filmnya, sampai tidak mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Kadang Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tertawa. Tapi kadang juga Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dengan mulut Sungmin yang komat-kamit. Kyuhyun fokus pada bibir Sungmin, mencoba membaca apa yang Sungmin katakan. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi saat Sungmin juga tertawa.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Sungmin ingin menoleh. Dan tepat ternyata ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri memperhatikannya. Sungmin heran, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun pulang jam segini, ini baru pukul 14.00. Menghiraukan keheranannya, Sungmin ingin segera beranjak dari duduknya ingin mematika tv dan membawa gelas susunya nya kekamar, tetapi hal itu belum sempat terjadi karena Kyuhyun berbicara

"Tak perlu, Sungmin. Tetaplah disitu. Lanjutkan tontonanmu, aku yang akan ke kamar" Kyuhyun berbicara sangat lembut walaupun sedetik kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya. Ia melanjutkan tontonannya.

*****My All is in you*****

Waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun pun sedikit gerah berada dikamar terus. Bahkan ini masih 1 jam ia berada dikamar. Kini dia mengerti bagaimana bosannya Sungmin saat berada seharian di kamar. Kyuhyun berniat turun ke bawah, setidaknya meneguk segelas air mungkin bisa merilekskan dirinya. Saat berada ditangga, pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sungmin sedang tertunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Sungminnn….Sungminnn…Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun panik. Dengan berlari ia mendapati Sungmin.

"Sungminn…apa yang terjadi padamu. Katakan padaku." Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat kepala Sungmin tapi tidak berhasil. Sungmin menolak sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya membentak Sungmin.

"CHO SUNGMIN! LIHAT AKU…apa yang terjadi padamu" emosi bercampur panik, itu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Baru kali ini melihat ada air mata dari mata yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang yang walaupun beberapa kali Kyuhyun membentaknya, mata itu masih saja memancarkan cinta. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa? Mengapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih

Sungmin yang masih terisak menggelengkan kepalanya, berucap yang berharap Kyuhyun mengerti. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak sanggup menulis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedih menonton film ini. Hantu-hantu itu ternyata adalah orang tuanya. Mereka yang selalu menjaga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sangat beruntung, setidaknya orang tuanya masih ada didekatnya" kata Sungmin.

Ajaib bin ajaib, Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di pundaknya dan berujar.

"Jangan menangis…sudah, kau juga sangat beruntung. Aku ada disini. Tenanglah, itu hanya film"

Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun malah memukul-mukul pundak Sungmin lembut. Agar Sungmin tenang. Dan hualahhh…Sungmin tertidur. Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin kekamar Sungmin, dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak dan kemudian menunduk lagi mencium kening Sungmin. Kemudian mata onyx itu menatap perut Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun juga mengecupnya.

*****My All is in you*****

Hari terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun tidak bersikap dingin lagi meskipun juga belum terlihat ramah pada Sungmin. Tapi ada keanehan setiap malam dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap pukul 02.00 dini hari, Kyuhyun seperti mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini Kyuhyun berencana untuk tidak tidur, ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Sungmin yang keluar rumah pada jam itu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia keluar malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun menyadari jika ia sedang menuju pasar. Jangan salahkan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah mati, bahkan jam segini masih banyak orang berlalu lalang di pasar itu. Masih mengikuti Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar jika Sungmin sedang ngidam. Sungmin ngidam makan makanan pada jam-jam dini hari begini.

"Kau ngidam…tetapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Apakah aku terlalu jahat padamu Min-ah. Sampai saat ini pun kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kehamilanmu" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri, sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin yang harus mencukupi hasrat ngidamnya sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK PUNYA UANG, JANGAN COBA-COBA BERBELANJA!"

"KAU PENGEMIS YANG MAU MAKAN GRATIS YA! PERGI SANA…PERGI! KAU MAU AKU PUKUL TERNYATA. DASAR GELANDANGAN!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara teriakan, dan seorang pria besar hendak melayangkan tangan besarnya kepada orang yang sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun segera menangkisnya.

"AMBIL INI PEDAGANG SIALAN! SEKALI SAJA KAU MENYAKITI ISTRIKU, KUPATAHKAN TANGANMU" Kyuhyun pun melemparkan uang se ikat pada seorang pedagang yang hendak memukul Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin tidak sanggup mencukupi hasrat ngidamnya. Ia kehabisan uang. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kibum memperingatkan tentang kandungan Sungmin yang lemah, oleh karena itu Sungmin tidak mendapatkan Uang.

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum pedih menahan sakit di dadanya. Ini karena dia, jika saja ia memberikan uang pada istrinya mungkin pedagang itu tidak akan meremehkan Sungmin. Pedagang itu terdiam saat dilempar uang sebanyak itu. Ia lalu menyiapkan semangkuk mie ayam (?) untuk Sungmin.

"Maafkan saya, ini silahkan makan" Pedagang itu menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Sungmin yang sudah dibawa duduk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, makan lah" kata kyuhyun lembut.

Namun Sungmin menolak, ia tidak bernafsu untuk memakan mie ayam itu lagi. Melihat penolakan itu, Kyuhyun pun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau lagi? Kau mau apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Apakah aegi itu menginginkan yang lain?"

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar Kyuhyun mengucap kata aegi. Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Dan mengatakan apa yang ia mau.

"kau mau kita pulang saja?"

"baiklah… Kita akan pulang, tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan taksi"

"apa, kau mau berjalan? Tidak Min, kau tadi sudah berjalan jauh. Aku tidak mau aegi kita sakit"

"jangan membantah Min"

KyuMin pulang. Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin menaiki tangga. Namun saat ingin menaiki tangga pertama, Sungmin berhenti.

"Kau ingin kekamarmu? Cha,,,Kamar mu ada diatas, Min" jawab Kyuhyun

"Besok kita memindahkan barang-barangmu ke atas, atau kau mengalami kesulitan jika berada diatas. Baiklah, aku yang akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke bawah" jawab Kyuhyun lagi

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,Min. Aku tidak mau kau menyelinap lagi malam-malam begini dan mungkin saja kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi"

Sungmin pun pasrah. Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya dan dilanjut dengan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Jaljayo, Min…Jaljayo baby"

*****My All is in you*****

Suasana berubah 180º. Kyuhyun berubah. Setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu menemani Sungmin melampiaskan hasrat ngidamnya. Sungmin pun kini jadi semakin tidak memilah milih makanan dan membandingkan harganya dengan uang yang ada disakunya. Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab penuh memenuhi ngidam Sungmin.

*****My All is in you*****

Hari ini jadwal Sungmin Check Up. Eunhyuk sudah bersiap didepan rumah Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun ingin berangkat kerja, ia melihat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri didekat mobilnya.

"Kau memerlukan sesuatu, dr. Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku kesini menjemput Sungmin untuk memeriksa kehamilannya" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ia kesal, jengkel, dan marah. Istrinya di jemput oleh pria lain. Dan itu untuk mengecek aeginya. Kyuhyun berubah haluan.

"Tidak perlu , aku yang akan mengantarkan Sungmin. Dia ISTRIKU"

*****My All is in you*****

Malam ini Sungmin kembali ngidam, dan dengan setia Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin. Namun sial datang. Sungmin melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Sungmin ingin menyelamatkan anak itu, seperti dejavu Sungmin tertabrak mobil.

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat ia melihat Sungmin sudah tergeletak.

*****My All is in you*****

Dengan panik Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di lorong ruangan UGD itu.

"Tenanglah Kyu, buat apa kau panik. Jika ia mati, itu sangat menguntungkanmu bukan" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan appanya, Cho Hangeng.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!? ISTRIKU TIDAK AKAN MATI! KAU DENGAR ITU? Jangan pernah dekat dengannya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, aku akan memenjarakanmu karena telah menabraknya 2x"

Hangeng hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan anaknya. Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, pantasnya ia dipenjara.

*****My All is in you*****

Suasana semakin tegang. Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk menunggu selama 2 jam dengan gelisah. Hingga Kibum keluar dan meminta Siwon untuk masuk.

"MENGAPA SIWON YANG KAU AJAK MASUK. AKU SUAMINYA. AKU YANG HARUS DISANA" Kyuhyun terus berteriak. Tapi tidak dihiraukan.

*****My All is in you*****

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Saya Choi Siwon akan membacakan surat yang telah ditanda tangani oleh klien saya, Cho Sungmin. Ia meminta anda untuk menceraikannya. Ia memberi anda hak sepenuhnya atas anak yang akan diselamatkan nanti. Jika kau menandatangani ini, artinya kau tidak ada hak lagi atas tubuh Sungmin dan keputusan untuk menyelamatkan dari salah satu antara mereka,hiks adalah keputusan Sungmin. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Tolong tanda tangani" ucap Siwon.

"Aaapaa…? Tidak…TIDAK! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menceraikannya. Sampai kapan pun TIDAK! SUNGMIN ISTRIKU! SELAMATKAN DUA-DUANYA…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN JIKA SALAH SATU DIANTARA MEREKA ADA YANG PERGI"

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyadari jika ia mencintai Sungmin. Awalnya ia ingin menolak takdir ini. Ia tidak mau dianggap Gay. Ia tidak mau jalan hidupnya harus bersama seorang namja.

Aku tidak mau takdirku seperti ini. Tapi aku lebih tidak mau Cinta ku harus berakhir sedih. Aku pilih Cintaku, karena aku tahu, Cinta ku yang akan membawaku kepada takdirku yang sangat Indah. Dengan nya, dan terutama dengan mu. Jika kau pergi, tolong sampaikan padaNya untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaanku, yaitu memutar waktu sebelum kau pergi. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takkan mampu hidup tanpamu. Ini bukan sebuah kata-kata para pujangga Cinta, tapi ini adalah benar kata hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku, jiwaku, malaikatku….I can't live without you, My all is in you.

*****My All is in you*****

5 Tahun Kemudian

"Eommaaa~~~~~~~~~" terdengar suara panggilan manja dari lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Eomaa!" terdengar bentakan manja dari lantai 1 rumah itu.

"Aishhh…lama-lama rumah ini seperti hutan marga satwa. Dimana-mana berteriak. Bisakah KALIAN TIDAK MEMANGGIL NAMA SATU ORANG!" bentak Heechul.

"Kau pun berteriak yeobo…sudahlah. Biarkan saja appa dan aegi nya bertarung memperebutkan eommanya" jawab Cho Hangeng.

*****My All is in you*****

"Eomma~~~~~" suara bass yang sangat manja itu pun semakin menjadi kala melihat namja manis mendatangi kamarnya.

"Eomma….mana Morning Kiss untuk appa~~~"

CUP

"hehehe….Eomma sangat baik"

CUP, Kyuhyun. Namja yang dari tadi menyebut Eomma yang ternyata adalah istrinya, Cho Sungmin kembali mendaratkan ciumannya, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sungmin.

"Eomaa!" terdengar bentakan manja lagi dari lantai 1 rumah itu.

"Aishhh….anak itu. Tidak bisakah ia membagi eomma nya untuk ku! Ya! Cho Sung Kyu, berhenti berteriak. Hari ini giliran appa memonopoli eomma mu!"

Kyuhyun berteriak berharap anaknya, Cho Sung Kyu mendengarnya. Mendengar kata giliran, Sung Kyu langsung berlari menuju lantai 2 kekamar ayahnya.

"Appa~~~Hari ini eomma sama ku,Ne. Jeball…appa~~~~" rengek Sung Kyu yang sudah berada dikamar ayahnya.

Sungmin sang eomma hanya terkekeh geli melihat Suami dan anaknya memperebutkan dirinya. Bahkan ia dijadikan piala bergilir. Setiap hari Senin-Rabu-Jumat adalah giliran Sungmin merupakan hak penuh Sung Kyu, Appa Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengganggu. Dan Selasa-Kamis-Sabtu merupakan hak penuh Kyuhyun, Aegi Sung Kyu tidak boleh mengganggu. Dan hari minggu adalah hari cemberut nasional. Karena pada hari itu, baik Kyuhyun dan Sung Kyu tidak boleh ada yang mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin masih belum bisa bicara? Salah, dia sudah bisa bicara. Setahun setelah Sung Kyu lahir, Eunhyuk menjadi 'suami kedua' Sungmin. itu bekerja keras agar Sungmin bisa berbicara lagi, dan hasilnya… Hyuk Jae mendapat predikat sebagai dokter terbaik untuk kedua kalinya pada tahun itu,karena berhasil mengembalikan pita suara Sungmin. Dan tahun itu juga, petualangan Cintanya berakhir. Dr. Lee Donghae…berhasil merampas kedudukan Sungmin dihatinya. ^^

***Back to Kyumin dan Baby Sung Kyu ***

"Appa~~~Jebal Ne, Eomma hari ini bersamaku. Aku sakit appa~~~lihat-lihat rasakan, dahi ku panas. Hiks hiks appa~~~" Sung Kyu masih terus merengek

"Appa juga sakit, junior appa juga sakit Sung Kyu-ah~~~" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Hiks…eomma~~~~" tangis Sung Kyu pecah.

"cup…cup sayang, appa Kyu hanya bercanda. Ne, Sung Kyu sakit nak? Sini eomma peluk. Aigooo, dahi mu panas. Berbaring disamping appa, eomma akan mengambil plester penurun panas dulu" Sungmin berbicara. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi hak veto Sung Kyu.

"Hei, Cho Sung Kyu. Kau berbohong khan!" mata Kyuhyun menyipit, mencoba untuk menggoda Sung Kyu.

"Appa~~~Sung Kyu sakit. Pegang dahi Sung Kyu, panas khan~~~"

"Aigo…anak appa kenapa sakit" Cup. Cup. Cup. Kyuhyun menciumi Sung Kyu.

"Appa jangan mencium Sung Kyu, nanti apa tertular sakit" protes Sung Kyu.

"Tak apa chagi, Pangeran appa tidak bole sakit. Biar appa saja yang sakit" Kyuhyun menaikan Sung Kyu ke atas tubuhnya dan mendekap erat. Menyampaikan kalau ia sangatttttt mencintai Sung Kyu, begitu pun juga mencintai Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali kekamarnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang melempar-lemparkan tubuh mungil Sung Kyu diatasnya. Mereka tertawa riang. Sungmin tersenyum bahagianya. Ini lah takdir Tuhan yang ia rencanakan untuk Sungmin. Indah pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia tersenyum dan mengucap tanpa suara " SARANGHAE, My Angel"

*****My All is in you*****

When the days are hard, it gets sad

The pain that causes the tears to come

It will end someday

The only thing that is endless is our love

Love is composed of single soul inhabiting two bodies

*****My All is in you, My Angel*****

Wah, banyak ya yang berkunjung tetapi tidak meninggalkan jejak. Ehmm naise….

Xian : Gamsahamnida chingu-ya saran screenplays nya. Ah, semoga penulisan yang ini juga baik ya

Princess Pumkins ELF : Minppa kasihan? Tapi happy ending koq… iya khan? ^^

JOYeerrElpeu : udah dilanjut kan ^^. Makasih reviewnya…

lovegood cherry : kalau banyak yang sider, kayaknya mundur dech saia . Ah gak suka yang Yaoi ya? Semoga ff berikutnya suka, GS…

ayachi casey : waduch…kalau begitu saya harus hati-hati dalam penulisan summary ya? Hehe…makasih ya reviewnya.


End file.
